


I Won't Repeat His Mistakes

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Monologue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: No, he won't...
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392472
Kudos: 2





	I Won't Repeat His Mistakes

I'm finally the Chancellor. I've got the power. What else a man like me would crave after all?... One of my goals is complete.

But that's not the absolute power. And that's what he would say, if he was here with me now... Just to mock me, to work harder for him...

But let's not remeber him now. He's gone. Forever.

Even if he wouldn't accept it, I'm on the right path to success, unlike him.

Wanting to possess everything in such a short period of time is impossible. He only brought himself to self-destruction that way...

Well, every time I recall it, a smile of satisfaction and amusement decorates my face... Like, he really thought he could manipulate me!? The master puppeteer?

I laugh loudly at myself when I'm alone in the office. I wipe a tear with my index, and sigh with the pleasure of holding the world in my palm.

This is my motive. Work with motives instead of working with overconfidence.

Because... Overconfidence is harmful!

I can't hold my laughter again, but soon, I hear the door opening.

"My Lord, good morning! How's work today? I hear you are in a very good mood."

A smiling Chagrian enters. Oh, this is Amedda. The Vice Chancellor.

He was previously one too, when Valorum, that naïve idiot possessed my _throne_.

But I kept him. Why?

Well, many reasons. One of them might sound a lot unnecessary for someone like me, but... He's handsome and pleasant...

"Hello, Mas. Yes indeed, I'm having a good time."

"Can I ask why?..."

I gesture to him to come and sit next to me. He does, with an impatient smile on his lips.

"Well, because I have swiped with my finger, and all of our obstacles are..." I snap my fingers. "... Gone!"

He lets out a little laughter. My flirtatious moves amuse him.

Yes, he knows everything, just like Sly Moore, the girl I have raised myself, and trained in the ways of the Force, not like an apprentice, but like a daughter.

Speaking of her, they don't seem to get really along with Mas... I don't know why, but I'll find out... I don't want my most trusted people to be in this situation.

Back to your question, why does he know everything, well, because he found out.

One night, he saw me using the Force, and submitted to my will, immediately. I don't know if this was fear, awe or both, but it was indeed... Fascinating... To have someone devoting himself to you...

And that's what my stupid younger self did with Plagueis... Well, not entirely stupid, let's not deny that I truly learnt from him very important lessons...

But I also learnt his mistakes, and how to avoid them later on...

I have learnt how to use people that are very precious for my future plans without using threats... Take for example that little Jedi kid, Anakin! He is truly the chosen one! But no, Palpatine, I say to myself. You wont threaten him! You will take him under your wing! You will mess with his mind when you find the right opportunity, but you'll make it seem like you are the good guy!

I laugh to the thought. Mas raises an eyebrow. I explain to him.

No, I have nothing to hide from him. He is entirely to my side, and I know it. Fun is better when you have someone to share it after all.

And I'm right. He laughs too.

I touch his chin and make him lean to me, so I can steal a kiss from him. Tall boy...

Well, the short have the brains and the tall have the action, they say!

And, this is always true. I'm probably the shortest person I know in my life. Oh, wait, there is _Master_ Yoda... Hah, his vision is clouded by this Jedi tradition, so his big brains are unable to function.

Ah, yeah, how fun are the Jedi! Especially when I will wipe them all out with the Clone army Dooku helps me to create!

Speaking of Dooku now... The boy is stupid if he thinks he can really overthrow me one day and lead his Seperatists to power...

Ah, why am I wasting brains to think of my puppets when I'm kissing the most beautiful and exotic man in this galaxy? I stop thinking for a while... I will get back to it when I'm finished...

"... My Lord?..."

"Yes, Amedda?" I murmur in his ear while my lips touch his soft cheek.

"Will you come to my chambers tonight?..."

He asked shyly. Eyes looking on the floor and hands on his lap, fingers nervously moving.

"We'll see, Amedda..."

"Aw, please..."

"I can't promise anything..."

He looks disappointed.

"... I have to work..." I say with slight concern.

He lets out a whimper and pouts.

"Well, I think I'll find some time..."

His eyes immediately shine and a smile appears on his lips. "I'll be waiting..." He says and stands up. Then, he leaves.

I smirk. It is obvious that he wants me a lot... He probably doesn't care so truly about the power we two can share, but it is enough that he cares about me. My face. Me as an individual.

And even if he is naïve, not the strongest character I've seen, he has greater qualities, and even more useful than everyone else I've seen so far: Obedience. True dedication. Patience. Efficiency. Theatricality... These are qualities of a true politician these days. He is what the people want to hear, what the Senators are afraid of...

I treasure and admire him a lot. I'm lucky to have this superweapon of a public face servicing me...

And I'm lucky to have Amedda as a man... Yes, even I have a softer side. I'm a sentient being too, despite the fact that I am more superior than others...

He is caring, genuine, interesting... Fun and naughty... Well, everything anyone would seek to a life partner. Yes, I'm choosing him, even though I'll probably hurt him during our lifetime together... Sacrifices are sometimes... Necessary if one needs to succeed after all.

I... I see a younger Sheev in him... Well, part of younger Sheev, let's not exaggerate!

But, no. I won't do to him what _he_ did to me... I will console him when he needs a hug, I will encourage him when he needs a boost, I won't neglect him when he needs some attention, I will forgive him when he makes a mistake... Well, not every mistake is forgivable for my success, but just saying... I also don't think _Mr. Right_ would really make a mistake against me.

I let out a soft chuckle. I look at the clock. Oh, no... I should finish my damn paperwork... I should be early so I can visit him tonight... I'm almost sure he already prepares the room for my arrival... Champalan wine and candles. Him wearing only a light caftan, so I can easily remove it... I can already smell and see the scenery...

That's why I should hurry a bit!

Ah, sweet Force, life is good...


End file.
